


Conversation Hearts

by slytherinbunny



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, idk what this even is so just takeit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinbunny/pseuds/slytherinbunny
Summary: Dick’s hand was suddenly over his mouth again, with the other boy looking down at him, the smirk that was only peaking out before now in full throttle.Wally didn’t lick him. He only had enough brain power right now to stare up at Dick.“Wally, are you asking me out on a date?” Dick teased.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my dude Robin for the valentines fic exchange. I tried to follow your prompt but the fic had a mind of it's own. I wrote half this at like 3 am and I barely edited it and I haven't written fic in years so like. Concrit is helpful?

“Rob”

 

Wally was draped over the couch in Mount Justice, pushing himself onto Robin’s lap as he whined. Robin stared straight ahead (or at least what Wally assumed was straight ahead, it’s always a little hard to tell with those glasses) at the TV.

 

Not the reaction Wally wanted. He wiggled himself farther into Rob’s lap, pushing his feet against the arm of the couch for leverage. When he was where he wanted, shoulders resting on the other boy’s thighs, he opened his mouth again.

 

“Rooo-oooob” He pitched his voice in a way that stretched one syllable into two. 

 

This time Dick did actually look down, his bangs falling forward as he stared down at Wally. He did say anything at first, just raised an eyebrow, then after a moment a gently huffed “what?” that was most a puff of air on Wally’s cheeks.

 

Wally plastered on his most shit-eating grin. “Hi”

 

Ok so in Wally’s defense, he totally saw the hand coming. Totally.  He just didn’t wanna move ok? Dick’s palm smooshed over Wally’s face, with his nose poking between his fingers. Wally, of course, licked it.

 

Dick coiled back, nose scrunching. “Dude gross.” He wiped his palm on the shoulder of Wally’s flannel shirt, which Wally supposed was fair, but he still reached up to flick Dick’s nose in revenge. Rob made a gesture that indicated he was rolling his eyes under the glasses, and looked back to the TV.

 

Shit. He’d have to start over. 

 

“Rob!”

 

It worked a little better this time. He thinks. Rob is kinda glaring at him now.

 

“Wally you better not lick me again.” 

 

Wally held his hand above his face, equal parts defense and truce. “I’m not gonna, I’m not gonna. Geez, Rob, I’m not that big of a-”

 

“Don’t say it”

 

“-Dick” The shit-eating grin returns.

 

“Aaaaand you said it. You’re lucky everyone else is out right now” Dick pinched the bridge of his nose, but he grinned a little. Success. “Why are you like this?”

 

“I dunno, but you love me for it” Wally wiggled his shoulders in Dick’s lap in a weird little dance.

 

Wally almost missed it, but he could swear he saw Dick’s face get slightly pink at that. But it was gone just as fast, so he brushed it off as a trick of the light from the TV. Dick rapped the back of his knuckles against Wally’s forehead. 

 

“You shut up, you smart ass”

 

Wally wanted to say ‘but you love this ass’, but he bit it back. He had a mission. Focus, West.

 

“Fine, but I was gonna ask you something, but I guess you’ll never know now” Wally stuck out his tongue for good measure, pouting a little.

 

Dick just looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. 

 

Um. When did he stop looking like a little shit when he did that and more like he was maybe attractive? Look, Wally wasn’t blind, he could tell Dick was kinda maybe hot. There’s a reason girls and maybe some guys tended to swoon over him, but shit. Ok so maybe, just maybe, Wally noticed a bit more than he’d like to admit. It’s not like he was opposed to dudes, hell he was bi, but Dick was his bro. Bros don’t kiss bros.

 

Wally mentally slapped himself. Focus. Mission.

 

Wally’s throat was suddenly a little dry. “Um.”

 

Dick hiked his eyebrow up a little higher - if that was even possible - and the beginnings of a smirk pulled at his lips.

 

Wally squirmed for a moment. “Ok fine” He was a little nervous, especially when Dick has his face like that, but decided to bite the bullet “Um so Singles Awareness Day also known as Valentine’s Day is coming up and like. I don’t know if you noticed, dude, but we’re both painfully single right now, especially me since Arty and I just broke up like a couple months ago, so the thing I had planned with her is obviously not gonna happen, and like I dunno, I got nothing to do that day and -”

 

Dick’s hand was suddenly over his mouth again, with the other boy looking down at him, the smirk that was only peaking out before now in full throttle. 

 

Wally didn’t lick him. He only had enough brain power right now to stare up at Dick.

“Wally, are you asking me out on a date?” Dick teased.

 

Wally swatted Dick’s hand away, with an indignant squawk. “What! No! I was just gonna ask if we could hang out and lament our pains of being single together” 

 

Wally could feel Dick’s legs under him start to shake a moment before Dick actually started laughing, hand cupping over his mouth to muffle the sound.

 

“I was only kidding Wally” Dick managed to get out in a hiccupy breath between laughs.

 

Wally pouted a little, rolling over to face the TV with a huff. “You’re meaaaannnn” He whined.

 

Dick slowly came down from his giggle fit, and reached over to lightly tap Wally’s forehead. Wally ignored him. Mostly. 

 

Dick huffed, in the way the made Wally think he was rolling his eyes. “Yes, we can hang out on Valentine’s Day. How about some popcorn and Pacific Rim?”

 

Wally rolled over again to look at Dick. His smile was a lot less smirky and a lot more smiley now, gentler around the edges. 

 

“I don’t know, you were mean to me, maybe I don’t  _ want  _ to go on a date with you anymore”

 

“I’ll get you bad chocolates and those conversation hearts you like for some ungodly reason.”

 

Fuck. He’s pinned.

 

__________

 

Riley just announced on screen that Gypsy Danger runs on analog when Wally crams the last handful of popcorn in his mouth, emptying the bowl. He chewed and screwed up his face as he almost got a kernel stuck between his teeth again. 

 

His feet rested in Dick’s lap, with the other boy’s arms over his calves, in the loveseat they shared. He wiggles his feet a little.

 

“Dude the best part is coming up, time to break out the candy!”

 

Dick leaned over the arm, grabbing the plastic bag filled with Wally’s desired sugary goodness from where it sat on the floor, and Wally bounced his legs a little, partly excited for the candy, but mostly just releasing energy. 

 

“Don’t eat all the candy, I want some too” Dick said, handing over the bag. 

 

“I won’t, I won’t, jeez cut me some slack” Wally went straight for the chocolate, deciding to leave his favorite, the conversation hearts for last.

 

He popped open the bag and passes Hershey’s kisses over to Dick, but never tearing his eyes from the screen as Gypsy Danger fought the Kaiju. It didn’t escape his notice though that Dick fingers lingered on his own whenever they passed more kisses between them. 

 

And when the action on screen was less urgent, Wally spared peeks over to the other side of the loveseat, split second looks, and it definitely didn’t escape his notice that Dick’s eyes seemed to linger on him more than the movie. Weird.

 

As the movie drew on Wally slowly (for him at least) made his way through the candy stash. Hershey’s kisses, cinnamon hearts, those little foil wrapped chocolate hearts, Reese’s cups. Until finally, right around the time that the big battle started, he got to the conversation hearts.

 

They were his favourite, and not just for their good (read: cheesy) pickup lines. He oddly enough liked the texture and the taste.

 

Wally doesn’t know why he did what he did next. Couldn’t really say other than maybe it was the naturally teasing relationship he and Dick had, or his weird sense of humor, or maybe just because it was Valentine’s day. But hey, Wally was known to make bad decisions.

 

He picked out one of the little heart candies, one that said “kiss me” in soft pastel, and placed it on his tongue. The final scene where Riley and Mako embrace plays out on screen. He turned to Dick and stared at him for a moment, almost surprised but not really to find the other boy’s eyes already on him. Dick just looked at the heart on his tongue for a moment and raised his eyebrow. Wally wiggled his eyebrows in a jokingly suggestive way, and then popped his tongue back in his mouth.

 

And the next thing he knows, the room is dark as the credits starts to run and there’s lips on his own. His motion stutters for a moment. Dick was kissing him. He froze.  _ Shit. A hot guy is kissing you. Kiss back now. So what if he’s your bro, kiss him.  _

 

His hands moved before his brain fully caught up, clutching Dick’s shoulder, and his lips move to reciprocate. He kisses back, a bit tentative, with thoughts of  _ this is Dick I’m kissing  _ floating around the back of his mind still. Dick didn’t hold back though, tongue on his lips, gently licking and nibbling until Wally opened up a bit. Dick’s tongue was in his mouth and it felt good. Why was he holding back before again?

 

Dick’s tongue moved against his for a few moments and all too soon it left his mouth and Dick pulled away, already back in his seat, leaving Wally to flounder for a moment. When Wally finally got his bearings back he looked over at Dick again, puzzled look on his face to silently say “dude what the fuck?”

 

Dick merely quirks his eyebrow up. Then sticks out his tongue. The conversation heart Wally had before sat there, a little smaller from how long it had been between their mouth, but there nonetheless. Wally’s throat suddenly felt a little dry again as Dick popped his tongue back in his mouth with a snicker and even in the dim light he could definitely see the pink that dusted along Dick’s nose this time. He could feel the heat in his own face. 

 

Ok so maybe bros could kiss bros.


End file.
